How Clones Change Lives
by Liana Paulina Whiteheart
Summary: He looked at the clone's battered and bruised body, hoping for even the faintest hint he was alive. Nothing. Superman looked at Conner Kent the clone that changed his life. His son. And for the first in a long time, The Man of Steel broke down in tears.AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! So this is my new story, hope you really enjoy it! This is a Superboy and Superman-centric story! Well hope you thinks it's good! Plz R&R!**_

_**P.S. This takes place before the episode 'Humanity'**_

_**Prologue**_

Superman flew down onto the wrecked street, electricity sparking from the fallen poles. The was a huge hole where the boy lay, breathing fitfully. Superman cradled the clone into his arms, hoping that his ice blue eyes would open at the motion. But nothing happened. He looked at the clone's battered and bruised body, hoping for even the faintest hint he was alive. Nothing. Superman looked at Conner Kent the clone that changed his life. His _son. _And for the first in a long time, The Man of Steel broke down in tears.

"Come on wake up." he muttered. Even more silently he pleaded, "Please."

"Superman. We have to go take him to Mount Justice and let J'onn do a scan on him." Batman said in his emotionless monotone.

Superman only nodded. He was afraid that if he talked, it would come out as a strangled sob. Batman motioned for Clark to give him Conner, but he refused, right now he felt like he was Superboy's only life line. The trip to Mount Justice was a blur, all he could remember was the Young Justice team giving him worried glances and arriving to the base. Black Canary came out and finally, Superman had to put the boy down into a gurney. The whole time he was outside he cried, just wishing with all his might, to tell his son, how much he cared for him. If only he could go back 5 days, then his wish could have come true.

_**Okay so this chapter is really short and I apologize, but it's only for the prologue. The more reviews I get the faster I'll try to update. Sorry if takes a while, I'm also working another story. Well that's it for now!**_

_**Luv, Me 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys so I'm back with the second chapter, but first I have something to tell you... YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! I got over 200 hits in one day! I feel like I'm in a dream! I also want to thank everybody who reviewed:**_

_**GryffindorXSlytherin**_

_**SparklingMoonlight1**_

_**The Colorful Crow**_

_**Keep Moving Onwards**_

_**YoungJustice101**** (P.S. I got your P.M. Which is why I'm updating sooner!)**_

_**I.C.2014**_

_**and GothicRose13**_

_**Thank you all so much! Now let's start the second chapter.**_

_** Chapter 2**_

_** 5 Days Ago...**_

"Status-FAIL: Kid Flash." the score flashed a bright red. Artemis helped Kid Flash up, having defeated him in battle.

"I would've won if you hadn't cheated!" he pouted. She let go of his hand and let him drop once more to the floor, frowning the whole time.

"I did not!" she protested, "It's not my fault you weren't paying attention and I was able to trip you!" She crossed her arms in defiance and Kid Flash followed her lead. Both turned their backs to each other and made a loud _Humph! _Sound. Meanwhile, Robin was off traning in the gym, Kaldur was reading a book, and Connor and Megan were of trying to bake cookies.

_Recognized. Batman, zero-two_ the zeta-beam flashed to life and out stepped Batman.

"I need everybody to report to the Zeta Beam, now." he spoke out. He didn't need to shout or announce that throught the com-link, everybody heard his deep voice, and nobody disobeyed Batman.

"What's up Bats?" Wally asked. Batman glared at him, and Wally cringed back. He wouldn't admit it, (not like he needed to, it was very obvious) but he was scared crapless of the Dark Knight.

"I want you to welcome your new uh, 'Den Mother' for the week, since Zatara's turn is over. He should be arriving just about now." The waited by the Zeta Beam for the mysterious 'Den Mother' to arrive. Seconds after, as Batman predicted, the Zeta Beam announced the arrival of one of the member of the JLA.

_Recognized. Superman, zero-one. _The Man of Steel stepped out of the Zeta Beam, cape billowing behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Superboy growled. His face was a mix of anger, confusion, sadness, and the tiniest bit of hope. Megan grabbed his hand and gave him a small smile, trying to keep him from blowing up emotionally.

"Well, uh Conner," he said uncomfortably, "I'm your 'Den Mother' for this week."

_**Okay I know, it's very short and I'm sorry, but I needed a little tension to end this chapter. Anyways I'll update as soon as I can, which hopefully will be soon. Anyways plz R&R and also in case any of you want to here's FB page so u can like it!**_

_**Luv, Me 3**_

_**.com/pages/Liana-Paulina-Whiteheart/118901741547474**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Back with more! If this chapter seems lame, I apologize, I had a little trouble coming up with an idea on how to continue! Anyway so I won't make this AN so long I'll give out shout-outs at the end!**_

_**Disclaimer: (barely noticed I hadn't done one!) I don't own YJ, if I did Artemis and Wally would already be together, and Superman would have already accepted Conner. **_

_** Chapter 3**_

"Well, uh Conner," he said uncomfortably, "I'm your 'Den Mother' for this week." the tension in the room that followed was so thick, you could practically grab a knife and slice it in half. Finally, Superboy reacted. He brusquely pulled away from M'gann and stalked out of the room, the whole time looking down at the floor at anger and despair. Superman looked uncomfortably at the floor the whole time, not wanting to see the judging faces of the Batman and the JLA proteges.

"Conner!" the Martian quickly flew after her boyfriend, wanting to console him and calm him. The rest of the team watched with worry in their eyes as their two friends disappeared around the corner.

"That was disastrous. Not one bit astrous." Robin broke the silence.

"He just needs to, adjust to Superman being here. I am sure Superboy will be fine." Kaldur soothed, trying to calm the team, but in the inside he was just as worried as anybody else. Without a word the team dispersed, going back to what they were doing before. That left the Dark Knight and the Man of Steel alone in a thick silence.

"When are you going accept he's your son?" Batman questioned Superman.

"He's not my son!" he said instantaneously, "He's just a clone. Made to replace me or destroy me." Batman scowled, he couldn't believe he was about to do this.

"Look Clark, I'm talking you friend to friend, not superhero to superhero. He's your son, and he's reaching out to you, and if you don't reach out to him, soon enough he'll stop, and it will be too late to do anything for him." Superman looked in awe at the Caped Crusader. Any sincerity from him while he was Batman was as rare as a blue moon its self, but he quickly shook it off.

"He's nothing more than a machine sent out to destroy me. He's not even a human being!" and with that Superman flew off to the room he was going to stay in for the rest of the week. Batman gave out a low growl from the back of his throat.

"Stupid thick-skulled Kryptoninan." he muttered to himself. "Why did I even put him up in the schedule for being the 'Den Mother?'" he questioned himself. He suddenly thought of something very peculiar.

_Didn't I put Green Lantern _(Hal Jordan) _up for 'Den Mother' this week?_ His eyes slithered and a million ideas started to run through his head on why somebody would change the schedule. He rushed out of Mt. Justice, already having a list on who could have possibly changed the agenda. The Batman had a lot of interrogating to do at the Watch Tower. Throughout the whole conversation, what the two superheroes didn't notice was a dark figure watching them from the shadows. As soon as Batman left, the figure stepped out of the shadows, grinning like a mad fool.

"I'm so glad I hacked into the systems." Robin said to himself, "Now if only I could hack into Clark's thick skull, then we could make some progress." his smile faltered. He was worried sick for Supes, for his brother. He wasn't taking the news well. His only hope now was for Superman to finally accept his brother. He sighed for the tenth time in five minutes. For that to happen the world would have to end, and Robin hoped with all his might that it wouldn't have to come to that.

* * *

><p>When Megan arrived at Conner's room he saw that Wolf and Sphere were outside, looking in worry at the door. She patted the both, trying to comfort them. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard from inside along with a small whimper. Megan tried opening the door, only to realize it was locked. She quickly unlocked it with her mind and burst in.<p>

"Superboy are you okay?" she cried out. She looked everywhere for him, and finally found him in the bathroom cleaning up a cut.

"Conner what happened?" she said uneasily. He stopped rinsing his hand and turned the faucet off, looking intently at Megan.

"Nothing." he snapped.

_You can tell me anything, Conner. I love you and won't ever judge you. You can trust me. _She mentally told him. Tears started to well up on the telepath's eyes, hoping that he would open up, even just a crack. He sighed and his eyes softened a considerable amount.

_I just threw an old thing I didn't want out the window. I accidentally cut myself. There's nothing more to the story. _After that short statement, he brusquely got up and turned the faucet back on, putting his hand in the cold water. Instead of worry on Megan's face, curiosity filled it. What could Superboy want to throw away so badly? She quickly glided to the window and peered outside. Laying there was a chibi Superman plush toy, greatly taken care of. Megan gingerly picked it up and smiled.

"Conner, was this what you were trying to get rid of?" she questioned him. He flushed (Superboys don't blush!) in embarrassment. He quickly snatched from her grasp and carefully hid it under his pillow. Megan sustained giggles behind her hand, Conner just growled.

"That's adorable!" she cried out, "Why would you wanna throw it out?"

"I didn't want Superman to see it." he murmured, flushing even more.

"Why?" she asked.

"No reason." he said. Megan sighed, she knew she was getting nothing else from him. Just as she was about to walk out through the door, she flew back and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. With that she left and let Conner sort through his thoughts. After he was sure she was out of hearing range he whispered to the air his sentiment.

"I threw him out because," he hesitated for an instant and then continued, "I wanted to reject Superman like he rejected me. But as hard as I try I can't." a single tear slid down Conner's face.

_**Okay there's the third chapter! Yay for a longer chapter! Anyways sorry if any of the characters were OCC, I just thought it would suit them better to act like this. What did you think of the SuperMartian fluff I put in there? To fluffy? Not fluffy enough? Egh? You tell me in that wonderful little review of yours! You know you want to push that button! It will only take a minute... Anyways here are my shout outs to the people who reviewed!**_

_**GothicRose13**_

_**SuperGroverandElmo**_

_**The Colorful Crow**_

_**I.C.2014**_

_**GhostDog401**_

_**YoungJustice101**_

_**Well anyways guys I wanna thank you all! You're so amazing! In 12 days I've gotten 1,019 hits and 636 visitors in this story! WOW! AMAZING! I feel so loved! Well I'll update ASAP!**_

_**Luv, Me 3**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys back with more! Thank u all for reviewing and I will give out shout-outs at the end. Okay, so for the boys out there that like this story I have one question for u. Did u like the SuperMartian fluff or was it to girly for you? Well if it was the hopefully I'll make up for it with a little action! Thank u all for waiting! On we go!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_

_**Mount Justice, September 20, 19:43 EDT**_

After a boring day of classes and another Bumblebee cheer leading practice watched from the bleachers, Conner was so bored, he was actually looking forward to training with Black Canary. When he walked in he saw that Kaldur, Artemis and Robin were there, suited up and ready to train, with Black Canary standing behind them. The only one missing now, the junior speedster. Seconds after Conner and M'gann had walked in, the Zeta Beam flashed once again to life, announcing the arrival of their missing team mate.

_Kid Flash, B03. _At a speed that would make Flash proud, Wally rushed into the room, tripping on his own feet and landing on his face. The whole team smirked, even if this was about the 100th time the Kid had done this, it never lost its humor.

"Glad you could join us Wally." Black Canary said, hiding her own chuckles. Wally flushed and picked himself up and mumbled a quick,

"Me too, gorgeous."

"Today we're gonna train on worst case scenarios." Canary announced as soon as everybody was formed, "When you're out of your element and all you have is your instinct to survive." She narrowed her eyes to make sure not a single soul was taking this as a joke. As soon as she saw the team was in no joking mood, she announced the teams."Kaldur, M'gann, you two shall be Team A. You will be put in a burning forest while being chased by Amazo. Your goal is to reach the Bioship before you pass out from the heat or get caught and to dismantle Amazo in the process. The only weapons supplied, Kaldur's water bearers, Megan's telepathy and your combat skills." Both nodded their heads, a twinge of nervousness dancing in their eyes at the promise of being near fire. **(A/N it's just a simulation it's not real)**

"Robin, Artemis, you're Team B. Your mission is to infiltrate into The Injustice League's HQ and get in into their latest scheme. The only weapons, Robin's belt, Artemis' bow and arrow, and combat skills." both nodded, understanding the predicament they were going into. She turned to the last two members of the team, Superboy and Kid Flash.

"You two are Team C. Your mission, to stop Lex Luthor from setting a bomb in a mine in-"

"Why does it matter if he blows up a mine?" KF rudely interrupted.

"Actually I was getting to that." Dinah said patiently, "If the bomb goes off, the mountain it was built under will have a small collapse, but the collapse will be big enough to cause a land slide. The land slide then will travel to the near village causing great devastation." Wally made a small 'oh' with his mouth and quickly closed it. "The only weapons will be Wally's speed, only slower, Superboy's super strength and jump, and combat." Both nodded, a tad bit nervous some of their abilities were taken away.

"Well then, let's begin." and with Canary's signal, all 3 teams dispersed into their training sessions.

* * *

><p>"Supes, to your left!" Kid Flash warned. Superboy grunted and leaped out of the way, barely dodging a bullet. He knew these were fake, of course, but they would cause a bit of a sting, and if hit on a lethal spot, the simulation would be over and they would fail miserably. In real life he would've been invulnerable to even to real bullets, but as Dinah had explained, some of Superman's enemies knew his greatest weakness, Kryptonite. If he ever encountered such villains, he would be left vulnerable and unable to use many of his meta-human abilities.<p>

"I'll take those, thank you very much!" in a flash, Wally quickly grabbed the guns out of the henchmen arms dumping them into a pile in a corner. Conner easily knocked the 5 men out cold, crumbling to the ground. They rapidly advanced to the middle of the mine, where Lex Luthor was awaiting their arrival serenely.

"It's over Luthor!" Conner screamed, "You're out numbered 2 to 1!" Conner glared at the man's back, hoping that luck would be with him and his laser vision would kick in. No such luck. Slowly, as if sensing Conner's glare, Lex slowly turned to face him, a glint of amusement shining in his eyes, a gruesome smile etched on his face. When he saw him, Luthor's eyes showed the tiniest hint of surprise and terror at Conner, but they quickly turned emotionless

"_Tsk, tsk._" Lex shook his head, as if disappointed, "So much like your father at your age. Handsome, strong, powerful." his eyes narrowed into slits, "Rash, temperamental, naïve, so willing to do anything for his loved ones, meddling." he stretched out the last word with clenched teeth. Superboy's own jaw and fists clenched up, his icy blue eyes burning with rage and pain.

"HE. IS. NOT. MY. FATHER!" he let out a war cry and launched at the amused enemy of Superman.

"Superboy stop!" KF cried, "That's exactly what he wants you to do! Don't do it!" Conner skidded to stop, seeing that he was exactly right. If he attacked, Luthor would set off the bomb, and they wouldn't have enough time to stop the bomb _and_ capture the mad man. The man's face showed a bit of disappointment in not being able to trick the Boy of Steel, yet the glint never left his eyes.

"I thought maybe I could get to spice things up, but perhaps another time." he grabbed a control neither Wally or Conner had seen and pressed a red button.

"_Two minutes until explosion."_ Conner rolled his eyes, laughing inside at how cliché this whole scene was.

"Well, until we meet again. Or not." and with an evil smirk, Lex started running down the stairs to the escape door.

"You're not getting away!" Wally growled. In an instant he was off, chasing after the man. Just as he was about to topple him, with cat like reflexes, Luthor turned around, gun in hand, and shot Wally on the leg. He let out a sickened gasp and fell to the floor in piercing pain. Conner watched everything like it was happening in slow motion. When Wally fell to the ground, everything went back to its normal pace and Superboy ran to Wally's side to check on him.

"Kid are you okay?" he asked angrily.

"Fine." he managed to growl out, "But don't worry 'bout me, get Luthor." Conner nodded, but it wasn't like he wasn't planning on doing that before he told. Not thinking straight and just burning with bitterness, Conner launched at the man, jumping at amazing height. Just when he was about to hit Lex, he moved out of the way and he instead hit 3 support beams. Before anyone could say "Run!" the whole mine started to creak and groan. Just when everything started to fall Luthor made his swift escape, smiling like he had won the lottery the whole time. That was the last thing both Wally and Conner saw before the place fell on top of them and they were grappled with darkness.

* * *

><p>Both Black Canary and Superman watched from the monitors how the teams missions were going. Both Kaldur and M'gann had led Amazo to the Bioship, where they took him by surprise and were quickly working on shutting him down. They looked tired and ready to collapse from the heat, but they fought on with valor. Meanwhile, Artemis and Robin had been caught a while ago, and they were fighting with fortitude against the 4 remaining villains, Poison Ivy and Ultra-Humanite being the first to fall. They looked bloodied and bruised, most of their weapons almost gone, but they had almost succeeded, and they were not backing out now. When Dinah and Clark looked over at how Kid and Superboy were doing they saw that they were unscathed. Canary wondered if maybe this had been to easy for them. Maybe she should... But before she could even think about making the mission harder, she saw Wally go down hard, getting shot. She could tell that in real life that would've been a flesh wound, which was why the simulation wasn't over, but she still worried. Finally she saw Superboy react and jump at Luthor and then... The screen went black.<p>

"What happened?" Clark asked.

"The mission is over. They failed." she said with a bit of disappointment.

"But why?" he wondered, "Didn't Superboy fly over and get Lex?" Dinah looked a little bit stunned at Clark. Did he really neglect Conner that much?

"Clark." she said, tone serious, "Conner hasn't learned how to fly yet." At this Superman looked a little stunned. He hadn't known he didn't know how to fly, he had assumed that he had learned like he did.

"I just though that since, well, at his age I knew, and I learned." he scratched the back of his head, not being able to complete a sentence.

"Yeah well it's kinda of hard when you don't have someone to support you, like you had Clark." she said icily, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go see how Conner and Wally are doing." and with that Black Canary walked away, leaving behind a very guilty Superman.

* * *

><p>Wally had a pulled muscle and a had large bruise on his leg, but other than that he seemed to have no major injuries. Conner had even less injuries, just a few cuts, nothing that couldn't be fixed in a day. He grabbed his Gatorade and drank greedily, worn out from the simulation. He was still drinking, eyes closed, when he felt a shadow fall over him. He looked up expecting Black Canary, not Superman looking down at him with <em>worry.<em>

"You okay?" he awkwardly sat next to Conner, trying to look welcoming.

"Yeah." he responded softly.

"You know a little someone told me you haven't learned how to fly yet?" he looked at him in disappointment. Conner looked down in despair. How could he ever be good enough for Superman to finally accept him? He couldn't even fly yet and he looked at him like that was one of the worst things that he could ever hear!

"Yeah, well not everybody's perfect." he responded angrily.

"I wasn't saying that." he whispered. He suddenly stood up and started to walk away signaling for Conner to follow. He curiously followed, wondering what the Man of Steel was up to. After passing a few hallways and making a few twists and turns, they arrived at another simulation room, only this one was about 200 feet high instead of 90 feet. Superman quickly flew up into the 'sky' leaving an admiring Superboy on the ground. After a few minutes, he swiftly flew back down in front of Conner smiling as he said,

"I'm going to teach you how to fly." Conner, stunned at his sudden kindness, didn't know what to do except stare in awe. "First you have to get a head start," he demonstrated starting with a small jog, "and then..." with a big jump he shot into the air flying around in spins and twists with the skill of a pro. Superboy studied his movements and the started to mimic them. He got a head start and jumped, using all l his will to keep himself up. Just when he thought he might be flying, he fell, gravity pulling at him. Conner's face fell, disappointed he couldn't yet fly. Superman flew down and put a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I didn't get it the first time either." he reassured, "You just have to try over again until you get it." Superboy looked up at the man, a bit of admiration playing in his eyes, a small smile gracing his face. Conner nodded and went back to the starter point and jogged faster this time making his ascend more powerful. To his glee, this time he actually _floated _above ground for a few seconds before gravity pulled him back down. For what was about an hour Conner repeated this routine over and over, until finally he could fly without a problem. He laughed with joy as he settled back onto Earth.

"It feels so... breathtaking." the boy mumbled.

"Soon enough you'll be able to do it without having to run." Superman said. Conner took this as a challenge and started to practice flying without running. When the boy had almost perfected the motion Clark couldn't help but feel a twinge of pride at him.

_He's just a clone,_ he reminded himself, _just a clone._ And with his doubtful thoughts he left Superboy to enjoy the freedom of flight for the first time, the feeling of pride not once leaving the Man of Steel.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Woohoo! Longest chapter yet! Anyways hopefully I'll be able to update quicker on the next chapter since I'm on vacation. Anyways here's the shout outs to all u wonderful people who review.<strong>_

_**nequam-tenshi **_

_**I.C.2014**_

_**SparklingMoonlight1**_

_**YoungJustice101**_

_**Ravenhearst**_

_**SuperGroverandElmo**_

_**ConnerKentGal101**_

_**Thank you all and ConnerKentGal101 I'm so flattered that you think that of my story (I literally started jumping up and down squealing!) Well guys if I don't update by Thanksgiving this is my Happy Thanksgiving to you! And in case you don't celebrate I still hope you have an amazing day!**_

_**Luv, Me 3**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys back with more! How was ur Thanksgiving? Mine? More than a bit awkward for unnamed reasons... Anyway shout outs at the end as always. Hope you like this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own clothes, not YJ!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong> Chapter 5<strong>_

The five team members watched with curiosity what events occurred inside the training room. Once they realized that Superman was teaching Superboy how to fly they all watched with joy for their teammate. M'gann sighed, happiest of them all to see her boyfriend bonding with his dad. She was soon brought out of her daze when Robin stood up abruptly.

"Hide!" he hissed. "Superman's coming!" The Young Justice team scattered. Robin hid in the shadows, Wally picked up Artemis bridal style and zoomed out of there, Aqualad ran to the nearest entrance to the salt water pool, and Miss Martian used camouflage mode. As soon as Superman came out, the two teammates that stayed near held their breaths, hoping the his super hearing would fail him. What neither of them knew was that Clark Kent was much to deep in his thoughts to even care if someone was spying on him. Finally, when Superman was out of eyesight, both Robin and M'gann re appeared from the shadows.

"That was close." Robin stated.

"What do you think happened?" Megan asked.

"Don't know, but I say we go check up on Supes." an unspoken sentence hung in the air. _In case Superman decided to ignore him again_, it rang out. But when they entered, they were not met by the sight of a devastated Conner, but with Conner soaring happily through the air. A few minutes after their entrance, Conner finally noticed the two figures standing there, grinning. He flew down to be greeted by Robin and Megan.

"How long have you been here?" he asked.

"Oh we've been watching from-" but Megan was quickly cut off by Robin.

"We've been watching from this spot only for a few minutes!" he said overly bright. Conner eyed the young boy suspiciously, but decided that right now he was too happy to care if he was lying or not. At the spur of the moment, Superboy lifted M'gann into the air. At first M'gann just squealed with enjoyment, Conner laughing along with her. But soon enough, they looked dreamily into each others eyes, and kissed. At first it was a small peck, but soon enough it deepened and they were oblivious to the world around them. So oblivious, actually, that they had forgotten about their young friend also being in the room. Robin flushed in embarrassment at being caught up in the middle of a moment like this.

"I think I'm gonna go, uh, make sure Wally and Artemis haven't killed each other yet." he muttered, though he doubted anybody heard him. With his ninja skills he quickly left the couple to their privacy. When they finally pulled away from their kiss, Conner slowly lowered both of them to the ground, never once averting is eyes from the martian.

"Conner it's amazing, you can fly now." she muttered.

"That's not as amazing as you M'gann." she blushed a deep crimson at the boy's words. Before she could say anything else, though, he pulled her into another loving kiss.

* * *

><p><em>He's just a clone!<em> One side of his mind battled, while the other tried to reason, _He may be just a clone, but he still has human emotions, and he still needs guidance._ Superman huffed in frustration at his battling thoughts. After training with the boy and seeing him so happy with so little, some of his barriers had fallen down. Yet there was still many more that refused to accept Conner. Finally, he was broken out of his thoughts by a dark crusader.

"What you did back there." he said, "You should do more often." Superman stiffened. This man was not going to tell him what to do and what not to do with the boy!

"I just thought it might be hazardous to the missions if he didn't learn how to fly. He could have destabilized a bridge or hurt innocent people jumping around carelessly." he protested. Batman couldn't help but smirk at his excuses.

"Then why," he asked, "didn't you just teach him how to control his strength? Why spend so much time teaching him how to fly?" At this Superman was left speechless not knowing how to respond. Batman let a smug look of triumph on his face, but it only lasted a few seconds, so little, that many would have thought it an illusion. "Just think about it Kent. Do you really just think of him as clone anymore?" And with that Batman disappeared into the darkness, leaving behind a less confused Superman. After what felt like hours of standing in the same spot, Superman finally came to a conclusion.

"No I don't think of him as a clone anymore." he announced to no one. Batman watched from a distance as these words were uttered, and he smiled, a victorious smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So guys there's the new chapter? What do u think? I would love to know, just press the pretty little button and review! Anyhow, here's my shout outs!<strong>_

_**Elri**_

_**Too-Lazy-To-Log-in**_

_**SparklingMoonlight1**_

_**NaomiBlue**_

_**anonymous**_

_**YoungJustice101**_

_**smergrl3495**_

_**ConnerKentGal101**_

_**Anyway, I want ur guys' opinion on this. Should I become a Beta Reader? And if I did, would you guys send me ur guys' stories to proof read and stuff? Don't worry I'm nice I won't be hard don you!Now if my English teacher was a Beta Reader though... (shudders) God forbid that! Anyways thank u always for the support!**_

_**Luv, Me 3**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys, I'm not dead, and I'm back! I seriously feel bad for not updating in so long but the last few weeks of a quarter in school are killers. Anyhow, my sincerest apologies to every single one of you who reads this story. As always shout outs at the end and any news that may have to do with this story. Also guys u know how I said this was before Humanity? Well I will be adding a few characters that might have come out after that episode, hope you don't mind.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ch.6<strong>_

_**Happy Harbor High, September 22, 14:33 EDT**_

Megan noticed something different about Conner. Actually everyone noticed Conner's new attitude. Wendy and Marvin were even a little spooked about it. They'd come to Megan yesterday when his behavior first started to change. They had asked her if maybe Conner was using something to make him happier, the illegal kind of something. She realized quickly what they were talking about and reassured them that Conner had just resolved a family issue that had been going on for a while now. They looked somewhat unconvinced, but went along with everything. If she hadn't known that this was all Superman's new attitude towards Superboy doings, she would have had the same suspicions. Lately Superboy had been happy, joking around, and paying attention in class instead of just sulking like always. He even mentioned something about joining the football team to her! Even though Superman had only been with the Team for 4 days, to Conner it was like if he had spent lifetimes enjoying bonding with his 'Superdad.' Megan smiled fondly of that memory when the word had slipped out of Conner's mouth. He had turned crimson but Megan laughed and told him she thought that was adorable. Of course that hadn't helped with his blushing, but it did give her a small grateful smile from Conner. The final bell of the day brought her out of her thoughts and back to reality. She quickly gathered up her books and met Wendy, Marvin and Conner outside.

"Ready for practice? Today we're trying out a new technique!" Wendy said in her usual peppy manner.

"I'm sure you guys will perfect it in no time." Conner smiled and put his arm around Megan's waist. She smiled back at him and they walked all the way like that to the field, enjoying each other in silence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mount Justice, September 22, 16:17 EDT<strong>_

The Zeta Beam whirled to life announcing the arrival of Miss M and Superboy. When they came in the usual chaos that always greeted them was replaced by a serious silence. M'gann gave Superboy a worried glance and headed to the Rec room where everyone was at. When they arrived there no one was moving, not even KF, they were all in a little corner deep in their thoughts. Superboy looked once more to Miss M in worry, she only frowned, as worried for her friends. She quickly formed the mind link and waited for anyone to notice her. Nothing.

"_Guys what's going on?" _Everyone but Robin seemed mildly surprised at M'gann's sudden voice in their head.

"_Sorry my friends." _Kaldur apologized, _"But we are distressed because of our mentors behavior."_

"_What's wrong with them?" _Superboy asked.

"_They've been in the meeting room since we got here." _Robin explained, _"Looked pretty worried when they came in."_

"_We tried to see if Arrow would spill anything." _Artemis said, _"But not even he would spill, though he did give us one detail, said it had something to do with Superman." _Superboy tensed and his worried frown increased.

"_Is he okay? Did something happen to him?" _he asked. Wally flashed him a sympathetic smile and answered his questions.

"_Nah the Man of Steel's fine. Came in with the rest of the Justice League." _Megan's eyes widened.

"_The whole Justice League is here? Just how serious is this?" _panic rose in her voice.

"_We don't know. As mentioned no one was saying anything, GA was the only one willing to give that tad bit of info." _Robin answered. Just as they were about to continue the conversation, footsteps were heard coming down the hall. Their expressions became hopeful, all of them hoping it would be one of the Leaguers, most preferably Green Arrow, they were most likely to get information from him. Though instead of them they got Red Arrow and Zatanna walking in. Roy looked, as always, pissed at the world, but as soon as he saw the team his expression softened and became neutral. Zatanna at first looked worried, but her features also lightened when she saw the Team, managing a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Artemis glared.

"Nice to see you too, Arty." Zatanna replied.

"Not you. Him." she replied.

"I heard the whole League was gonna be here, I came to make sure they could handle themselves. So you can calm down blondie, I'm not here to take your spot in the Junior League." he sneered. Artemis looked ready to shoot an arrow at him, but she instead glared a glare that would've defied the Batglare. He gave her a small amused smirk and turned back to the Team.

"Were you able to get any info on what's going on?" he asked.

"GA only spit out that this all had to do with the Superman." Wally responded. Roy sighed and plopped down on the floor next to Wally.

"Guess there's no choice but waiting for everyone to come out." Zatanna said. She sat down next to Robin and sighed. And for what felt like an eternity to all of them, they waited in complete silence for their mentors. In their deep thinking little by little each one of the fell asleep. Finally, unknown to them, at the early hours of dawn, their mentors came out of the conference room. They were each met by the site of their proteges asleep on the floor and couch. Each one smiled (except of course Batman) and carried the sleeping teens to their rooms in the cave (Roy and Zatanna were in a guest room). What no one noticed or knew, was that Conner had been awakened by their whispering, and was waiting for everyone to leave so he could talk to Superman. He, after all, wanted to help his Superdad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mount Justice, September 23, 3:10 EDT<strong>_

After he was sure all the heat signatures in the building were gone, Superboy quietly floated out of his room and towards the control room, where Superman was at. He peeked through, hoping Superman hadn't spotted him, or heard him. No such luck.

"I know you're there Conner. You can come out." he didn't even look back. He, now found out, boldly stepped forward, ready to confront his dad.

"I wanna know what's going on." he stated. Superman stopped typing on the super computer, and turned to look at Conner.

"Figured as much." he answered, "But no. I don't want you to get involved. It's too dangerous." he turned back to typing, assuming the conversation over, but Conner wasn't having any of it.

"We can help!" his voice rose in volume and frustration, "We've gone after The League of Shadows, we defeated Cadmus before the Team even formed! We can handle ourselves, we're not just some kids that want to be heroes and their mentors took pity on and gave them a cape! We have the right to prove ourselves, but if you keep holding our hands we're just gonna be sidekicks the rest of our lives! And trust me, not a single one of us is going to go a whole lifetime being backup!" he was screaming by the time he finished. Superman looked at him in the expression the most angered him at the moment. Pity.

"You don't understand who we're going after. You'll just get in the way. I'm the only one going on this mission since I have dealt with this particular person before." his sentence left no room for argument, but then again Conner was a very entity defying nature, why not defy another thing?

"It's Luthor isn't it. That's who you're going after." it wasn't a question. Finally, this got a reaction from the man in front of him.

"Luthor is dangerous! Don't underestimate him! You can't handle him! Only I can." he yelled.

"Is it because you're the all mighty Superman? That's why don't you need help? I get it." he glared.

"You don't." Superman answered, "You'll understand one day, but today isn't that day. Tell the Team that Zatara is taking over in the morning. I'm leaving to Alaska to track Lex down. Don't try to follow or I'll call the League to personally escort you back here." And with that he flew to the Zeta Beam and teleported out of the Mountain, leaving behind a very confused, angry and sad Conner Kent in his trail. Little did Superman know that this might have been the last time he would see his son in a healthy condition.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay done! What do you think? Good, bad, okay? Was it worth at last half the wait? Tell me by leaving a wonderful review! Okay so shout outs, here we go!<strong>_

_**YoungJustice101**_

_**Blue Eyes Angle 2**_

_**Too-Lazy-To-Log-In**_

_**SmileyFace**_

_**SuperGroverandElmo**_

_**Shinigami of Nightmares**_

_**ConnerKentGal101**__** (PM Review)**_

_**So that's everyone! I'll try to update sooner next time! I'm so sorry it took so long! Till the next time then!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys back with another chapter! How have you all been good? Hope so! So shout outs at the end, as always!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ch.7<strong>_

_**Mount Justice, September 25, 18:52 EDT**_

Three days. That's how long Superman had been missing. Three days, that's how long Conner had been distant, refusing to even talk to anyone, even blocking out Megan when she tried to talk to him through the mind link. Everyone was worried for Superboy; they knew he had a fight with Superman before he left, about what, they didn't know. The League was ballistic trying to find their most important member, but his communicator was off. Even Martian Manhunter's efforts had been fruitless, only leading to another dead end. Superboy was in his room, blocking out the buzz of the League members outside. It was so crowded at the actual HQ, that some of the Leaguers had come to the mountain to continue their search. Everyone thought the reason he was upset was because of the fight with Superman, but that wasn't it. He knew Superman would never accept him as son, he had learned that a long time ago. The reason he was upset was because he _knew_ where Superman was at, even who he was battling! But he didn't want to tell them, only to ignore this saying they had already searched there. They had searched all over the globe, but they must've missed something because he knew Superman was in Alaska. He couldn't have disappeared out of the face of the Earth without leaving a trace. He was there somewhere, just trapped. He knew he had to share the information with his team mates, but not when the League was around he'd have to wait 'till dawn when everyone was asleep. Then his plan could go into action.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Juneau, Alaska, Unknown Hideout, September 26, 2:17 AKST<strong>_

Yes, now he could accept Superboy as his son. He saw that now. Of course, being tied wearing a Kryptonite crystal around his neck did that to guy. For the past three days it had been like that. Only getting scraps to eat and very little sleep. This had been why he hadn't wanted for Conner to get involved in this. Back then he hadn't yet acknowledged him as his son, but he did now know that Conner needed the guidance of a parent, and leading him into this was not what a proper father would do. He was going after Lex; once again he had yet another plan to bring down Superman and try to conquer America. But this time he had gotten smarter, he had asked for help, very powerful help. It had all been a scam, to get him here and the rest of the League follow. But he had tricked the League, giving them false coordinates; he wanted to deal with Lex himself. But now, he just hoped Superboy sent help, because time was running out, quickly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mount Justice, September 26, 3:37 EDT<strong>_

Everyone was gone, he was sure of that. The only ones left were the Team, Red Arrow, Zatanna and Black Canary. He knew Zatanna and Roy would be willing to help, the only one he worried the slightest about was Canary, but that was the least of his problems right now. He made his way to Robin's room and knocked on the door. No sound. He knocked again, a little louder this time. He heard shuffling and soon Robin was in front of him.

"Are you insane?" he hissed, "It's three in the morning!" the last part came out louder than he intended. Shuffling was soon heard in all of the rooms; soon they were joined by the rest of the Team and friends.

"What's going on?" M'gann asked groggily.

"That's what I want to know too!" Robin sent a meaningful look Conner's way. He just shrugged it off and rolled his eyes.

"Meet me in the rec room in 5 minutes, all suited up. It's about Superman." Everyone stared wide eyed at him, like they'd just seen a ghost. They didn't argue anymore and they went back to their rooms to get suited up. Superboy went to the rec room in silence. If he knew what he was getting himself and his Team into, he would have backed away, but he didn't. He needed to save Superman.

"So what's this about Superman that couldn't wait until morning?" Artemis asked.

"I know where he is." Conner stated. Once more their faces went ashen.

"And why didn't you tell the League this?" Roy asked.

"'Cause they would take rash actions and leave us out of everything. I don't know about you guys but I'm getting a bit sick and tired of being held by the hand all the time." He snapped, "Now if any of you want to get out of the plan now, I think you should leave. Now!" No one moved or even made a sound. "Good." He stated, "Superman, let slip out before he left, his location."

"Are you sure this is the one?" Wally asked, "Not another scam for the League?"

"I checked the coordinates he gave the League, they're at two different sides of the world." He answered.

"So where's the Big Blue really at?" Roy asked.

"Alaska." He headed for the hangar, "So are you coming or are you just going to sit there? We don't have all night you know?" The teens snapped out of their astonishment and started to follow Conner; that is until they heard clapping behind them. They all turned back, somewhat surprised. Before anyone could even breathe Black Canary came out of the shadows.

"I must admit, that's a very impressive plan you've got there; leaving in the middle of the night without letting the League know. Going after Superman to the unknown location." She crossed her arms.

"So, what now? Are you going to go to tell us on the League now? Stop us from going and let the League handle all of this instead?" Artemis snarled.

"No." she retorted, "But I do want to wish good luck." He gaze softened, "And, Roy, if you need any help, you know where to call." He nodded, not saying a word. "I'm not saying a word to the League, you guys need to prove yourselves, and you've been great these last couple of months. I think you're ready. Just be careful, and good luck." And with that final note, she blended back into the darkness. No one said a word as they headed towards the hangar. They entered the Bio-ship and got into their seats, getting into positions. As soon as the hangar doors were open, they flew off into the sky.

* * *

><p>"<em>Camouflage mode on. All systems ready and operational<em>." M'gann said.

"_So, where to, Superboy? Alaska is a big place."_ Roy asked.

"_I don't know." _He answered.

"_You don't know where Superman actually is and you're driving us halfway across the world?" _Artemis yelled.

"_I may not know. But I have an idea. Zatanna do you think you could get info on anyone who has seen Superman around town?" _he questioned.

"_I can try."_ She answered.

"_That's all we need. So mind telling us where we're going now, Supes?" _Robin inquired.

"_Juneau, Alaska."_ And they flew off, to start their mission to find the most important League member. The Man of Steel himself, Superman.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there's the new chap! Hope you like it! And yay bigger chap and faster update! Also, Happy belated New Years! Bad news, I'm going back to school in a few days, so updates will get sloppy again, I apologize in advanced. So shout outs.<strong>_

_**Moon-Fox13**_

_**YoungJustice101**_

_**Random Person**_

_**Nequam-tenshi**_

_**SmileyFace**_

_**Ravenhearst**_

_**Thank you all for reviewing and taking your time to read this, next time our heroes start their adventure! Till the next time!**_

_**Luv, Me 3 **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Head slam, head slam, head slam! I'm sorry. No excuses, I'm an awful person, feel free to point it out, I'm not in denial of it or anything. Guh, school stress and hiatus length have been draining me of inspiration it's awful. THANK YOU FOR WAITING SO LONG FOR ME!**_

_**PLEASE READ THIS! Okay so I was an awful writer, not updating in a long time leaving you in an awful cliffy, and I want to make up for this. So here's the deal, in your next review (it would be awesome if all subscribers to this story would do this) I want YOU guys to submit your idea for a new YJ fic from me! ANY PLOT, ANY PAIRING (NO OBJECTS THOUGH) ANY VILLAIN, ANY ADVENTURE! So submit your idea and when I'm at the last chapter I will draw at random and pick the winners, how many fics will be picked is still undecided, depends on how many people give me ideas**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mount Justice, October 2, 19:39 ETC <strong>_

Four days. The Team had been missing for four days, not a word or peep from where they were. Canary refused to talk, even with personal threats from Green Arrow. All she did was smirk and cross her arms as if to say "You're going to give in, your threats are hollow." Of course Ollie's threats were not upheld; he easily apologized to Dinah and had some passionate romance afterwards. Batman was brought out off his recon of the past few days by Diana shaking him out of his trance.

"Bruce, you better come see this." With an alarmed expression of calmness Bruce followed, not sure what to expect. He was quickly led to the Main Computer Frame, he quickly scanned the charts in front of him, and his eyes became slits.

"What's the location this is coming from?" he demanded.

"It says here that they're coming from Juneau, Alaska" she said briskly.

"Prepare a ship immediately, we need to get there as soon as possible" with a single swipe of his cape, he stalked away into the shadows.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Juneau, Alaska, October 2, 12:26 AKST<strong>_

"Wait I think I see something guys! Oh, wait, no, false alarm, just another moose." Wally pouted and shook his leg out of boredom. His friends simply groaned and went back to patrolling their part of the area. The com-link buzzed to life, indicating someone was about to speak.

"All you've spotted so far in the last who-knows-how-many-days are moose! If you aren't going to use heat vision goggles right, then don't use them at all!" Wally frowned. Of course, it had to be Artemis the one having to say this. Had someone else talked he would've apologized, but to her he wouldn't apologize. Never was Wally West going to apologize to Artemis Crook.

"Did not!" he protested, "I spotted that one dear with its mother!" even though no one was around Wally still crossed his arms stubbornly.

"No that was also a baby moose and its moose mother!" Wally thought for a second, not knowing how to respond.

"Shut up Arty!"

"You are such a baby Baywatch!" she screamed.

"I am not!" he yelled back.

"You are too!"

"I AM! NOT!"

"YES! YOU ARE!"

"Artemis! Kid! Enough!" Kaldur's commanding voice rang through the earpieces, "We are on a mission to save Superman. We cannot afford to start fighting with each other right now."

"Sorry Kal." Wally muttered.

"Don't blame me, it was _his_ fault." She hissed.

"No it wasn't! If you hadn't opened your big mouth-"Wally was quickly cut off by Robin.

"Guys, we've been searching for who knows how many days in the same area of Alaska. The sun barely gives off any warmth, but with it only going down for about 3 hours every day, I think I'm getting a tan." They Boy Wonder was soon lost in his thoughts of how would he look with an Alaskan tan and if Batman would approve.

"We have been searching only here because of rumors from the townspeople that they saw Superman a few days ago. Though, I am starting to believe that they only thought they saw him. Perhaps, they confused him with another flying object." Aqualad responded.

"Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No it's Superman!" Wally mocked.

"You think that's cheap? Have you heard of the Batman theme song lately Wally? And the Christmas song?" Robin complained.

Wally smirked over the com link "Jingle bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg-"

"WALLY!" the young red head was quickly cut off by unison of voices shouting his name.

"What? I was just having a little fun. This mission is _boring_!" He complained.

"You want to know what fun is. Me, chasing you around with an arrow ready to shoot you. Not even the Flash will be here fast enough to save you." Roy growled. Wally gulped audibly through the com.

"Okay Mr. Grouch-Pants, point taken. No singing from the Wall-Man, even if that disappoints all the beautiful ladies present." He cockily flicked his fingers, posing for the space around him. Zatanna giggled.

"How do you people even concentrate on these missions? I swear all you do is fight, flirt, and joke around." She grinned.

"Well like everyone knows," Robin answered, "Get traught or get dead. So this is our way off relaxing before it's time to get serious. Dealing with this on a daily basis isn't as easy as eating pie."

"Don't you mean as easy as making pie?" Conner asked, still confused with all these weird human expressions.

"I guess, but I tried making pie once, didn't work out very well. Eating pie is much easier than actually making it." The Boy Wonder responded.

"I can agree to that." Wally's stomach growled, "Ugh, I'm starved. When can we go eat?"

"Dude, you're always hungry." Dick retorted

"Well a growing speedster has to have his six meals a day doesn't he?"

"I thought a teenager was only supposed to eat 3 balanced meals a day?" Conner asked bewildered.

"Uh…. Supes, I'll explain later alright? That's a long story to tell right now." Wally said.

"Guys, sorry to interrupt," M'gann intervened, "but Ship can sense something. Some kind of life force, or a strong life force that passed by a while ago. Have a clue who it is?"

"Superman." The whole team whispered, as if scared to say his name.

"What's the location?" Conner inquired.

"Seven miles southwest of where Aqualad is located." She responded.

"We're on our way." Robin said. In seconds all com-links were dead, all heroes headed to the location that might save Superman.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unknown Location, Juneau, Alaska, October 2, 12:43 ASKT<strong>_

Wotan's eyes snapped open. After all his lifetimes he never thought he would feel _that_ weak presence again instead of his nemeses, at least not now. He quickly stood up from his study, pages of black magic books rustling just by his passing power. There in the brightly lit room he saw his _temporary _acquaintances. All sitting around, planning strategies for when the league showed up. He knew that this would bring disappointment to all of them; he was going to savor it as much as he could.

"Someone is near." He hissed, "And it's not the Justice League."

"Then who is it?" Joker laughed, "We ought to welcome them with open arms!" With a flick, he had his pocket knife ready and was quickly laughing in his maniac manner.

"It's those annoying sidekicks of theirs. And not just those first six, there's another two with them. An archer and a young magician." Many evil glances were exchanged between everyone, and without a word a plan was formed.

"Cheshire," Ra's Al Gul grinned evilly, "Why don't you go welcome the newcomers? Take Klarion, Ivy, Joker, the Terror Twins and Killer Frost with you." She smiled from behind her eerie mask, responding in a heartbeat.

"It will be our pleasure."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Juneau, Alaska, October 2, 12:59 ASKT<strong>_

"There was definitely a struggle." Robin examined, "Most of it took place in the air, and if there was any fighting on the ground, the snow and wind have long since erased any evidence." He swiftly walked over to a tree a few yards away, a dent gaping at them in the middle. "The tree was obviously used as an asset of a sort, one of the fighters was able to push their opponent unto the trunk, rendering them vulnerable for enough time to be able to take the final blow."

"And you were able to tell this from just looking at the tree trunk?" KF said skeptically, "No way dude."

"Well that and I found this small camera full of footage a while ago." Robin grinned, holding up the small device with one hand.

"Well aren't you a clever little bird?" a husky voice called out. All weapons went up in alarm of the intruders.

"Oh, I mean you no harm." A flash of green flew before their eyes, before landing on the branch above them. "I just wanted to play."

"Cheshire." Roy growled.

"Oh Red Arrow, I never thought you'd come all the way here, just for me! I must say I'm flattered, we've been on only 3 dates! And you even brought your little friends." Her voice went down an octave, and her eyes narrowed behind her mask. "I see you even brought Archery girl! Good thing too, I brought my own little friends." Other laughs came from the shadows, confusing the young heroes from where they were coming from. Figures stepped out, looming over them like thick clouds of fog.

"Well if it ain't the super punk and martian girl that ruined out plans to trash Belle Reve." Tuppence spat out. "We got some business with you."

"Well if it isn't our favorite little boy blunder." Ivy's voice dripped with venom.

"Jolly good of you to join our little party, birdie." Joker chuckled.

"Look Teekl, they brought over a little magician friend. Well this is just going to be so much _fun_." The witch boy smiled evilly, like a naughty child getting presents not deserved on Christmas. Zatanna resisted the urge to flinch or back away in fear.

"I see your precious little king sent you on another errand, fish boy. Foolish on your part for listening to him; leading you to your doom." Aqualad's gaze hardened, but he didn't attack. None of them did.

"_They want us to attack. We need a strategy. Wally and Artemis you take on Ivy. Superboy, M'gann, you two will take on the twins, Robin-" _but Aqualad was cut off by a scream. He saw Robin hanging 10 feet above ground, ankles being held by a giant plant.

"Team, go!" at Aqualad's command, everyone charged, ready to dance with their opponent, and save Superman.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! PLS DON'T KILL ME JUST READ THE AUTHOR NOTE ABOVE IF YOU HAVEN'T! SHOUT OUTS TO:<strong>_

_**GhostDog401**_

_**SmileyFace**_

_**YoungJustice101**_

_**ConnerKentGal101**_

_**Nerw20**_

_**Shinigami-chan**_

_**Natilliatenajr**_

_**Doglover500**_

_**Moon-Fox13**_

_**xXTigerGemeXx **_

_**Thanks to every single one of you for bearing with me this whole time. You guys are amazing. I will hopefully see you much sooner than before. Later.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Please forgive me for the wait. I'm awful I know but I finally got to it. BOOYAH! So let's get on with some of the things needed to and let's get to the long awaited chapter.**_

_**Nequam-tenshi: Yes, that is true, the League should be able to pick up satellite signals, but Alaska though habitable, is a very barren place. The frozen year-round weather makes especially tough for technology to work as efficiently as it would here. Example, Antarctica was a mystery until technology made it possible to make the journey possible. Though Alaska is not in such a bad condition, it is still tougher than usual for satellites from far distances to pick up many signals. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ch.9<strong>_

_**Spokane, Washington, October 2, 17:09 UTC**_

The tense silence that surrounded them throughout the mission was thick enough for a knife to cut through. It. Many of the Leaguers with meta-human abilities had gone through their own means of transport. Canary, Arrow, and Batman all rode in separate vehicles, but they kept in constant contact. They were a small squad, and though both men resented Dinah's secrecy, they needed to cooperate, like it or not. For the Team's sake.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Juneau, Alaska, October 2, 01:00 ASKT <strong>_

Artemis' arrow sent a large explosion to the tip of the ivy, causing it to scorch and rip apart. Robin flipped gracefully through the air, landing with a soft _thud_, on the ground. "Thanks." He nodded her way before running off to his own fight. Kid Flash appeared next to Artemis. She ran ahead of him, already shooting trick arrows at the attacks sent by Poison Ivy. In the spur of the moment, she sent the speedster an amused remark.

"Hey Kid! Make sure to not get your butt whooped this time!" He sent her an annoyed but equally amused grin.

"And let you have the victory? Not even in your dreams Arty!" He circled around the villainess again and again, creating a small whirlwind of snow in his wake. Ivy panicked, creating a large jungle of plants around her to protect herself. Wally lost sight of Artemis during the chaos, becoming worried for her well-being; he stopped dead in his tracks. He ran through loops and holes, skidded across the grasps of killer plants and all over again.

"Artemis! Arty! Arrow chick?" he knew she hated being called that, but he had hoped to get a response from her by now. He started to run again through the forest, he weaved skillfully through the place, only to come face to face with disaster. A massive explosion went off in front of him; he managed to slide across the frosty ground before being thrown back by the fierce force. He landed on the ground, the breath knocked out of him. He'd also hit his head, his vision becoming distorted and dark. A dark shape came sprinting towards him from the pile of burning plants. Once it was up close, he could make out Artemis' refined features. Her face shone with frustration and worry, she was saying something rapidly; too bad he couldn't hear it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone approaching them stealthily. He tried to warn her, but he couldn't move his lips, much less make a sound. The person attacked, and he watched with a numb understanding. He saw Artemis crumple next to him before he too blacked out.

* * *

><p>Klarion sent a toothy grin to Zatanna as she approached. She couldn't help but shiver at the lord of chaos' ease at the situation.<p>

"A young magician sent to fight me? I have to say it won't be much of a fair fight. For you." He petted Teekl, having a nonchalant tone of voice. Zatanna frowned and sent a spell his way, hoping that he would be too confident in himself to take her attack too seriously.

"Ymra fo wons!" The ground shook slightly, and fully armored men formed out of the snow on the ground. They sent jumbles of icy spears and arrows, all aimed at the dark magician. With a lazy flick of his hand the spear turned direction and shot toward Zatanna. The ice men quickly shattered. She rapidly avoided the open fire, jumping behind the cover of a tree, but not before she got hit on her elbow. It quickly formed a cap of frost on her and bit into her skin. She winced slightly in pain, but rapidly brought her hand to her elbow before more harm could be done.

"Tsorfed." Warmth flooded back into her arm and she let out a breath of relief. She peered to the side and saw an empty field; empty of Klarion. She turned thinking she was out of the turmoil, only to be met by the bored expression of Klarion.

"This is getting tedious Teekl, what do you think?" The cat perched on his shoulder let out a small purr of agreement. Klarion scratched the back of his ear, and all Zatanna could do was watch in mortification. She was petrified thinking about what the lord of chaos could do to her; she only hoped it was painless.

"Well it wasn't much of a fair fight anyways." He shrugged, "Plus the people back at HQ want you and your little friends alive. And who knows, maybe in the future you'll make a powerful opponent. Now won't that be fun?" Zatanna grimaced at the thought of having to face him again, but he smiled like he was looking forward to another exciting play-date between kids. With a wicked grin, he used her own form of spell casting against her. "Llaf peelsa, elttil lrig." A pair of luminous red orbs was the last thing she saw before she passed out unwillingly.

* * *

><p>Kaldur threw another hit at the ice villainess. He was faring well so far, but Killer Frost had the advantage of the overflowing chill surrounding the place, it gave her more power. Aqualad's mind was divided though; they'd lost contact of Artemis and Kid a while ago and now Zatanna.<p>

"You look heated, boy." She cooed, "Maybe you need to cool down." Blades of ice were thrown at him with gleaming accuracy. He used his water bearers as a defense, creating a bulwark of water to protect himself. He charged at her, striking with a powerful force. She at first looked surprised at his spontaneous attack, but that quickly turned into cockiness. "You certainly know how to attack with a lot of force. You don't usually act like this around you King." She mocked him, waiting for him to catch the bait. "We've been talking around the HQ you know. Word is you aren't who you think you are. Tell me, do you know who your father is?" Kaldur's eye hardened and he glared at her with hatred.

"You know nothing of my father or my King. I recommend you stop your foolish words this instant." He spat. He went from a defensive stance to a full on sprint towards the villainess. In his rage he didn't notice the snow beneath his feet turn into smooth ice. He slipped hard, the momentum of his speed proving his most fatal flaw. Killer Frost stood triumphant above him, sending him a false look of worry.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did that hurt? Lucky for you, you're an Atlenean, so this won't hurt; much. They do say putting ice on a wound helps, and you and your little friends have been a thorn to our side for far too long." He looked at her coolly, he wasn't about to let her see what she wanted; fear. "Nighty-night, fish boy." Her cackling laughter was the last thing he heard before he blacked out to a piercing cold.

* * *

><p>Conner was thrown back forcefully against a thick trunk. He was on a tight grip against Tommy Trouble. He'd seen how much trouble Superman had gone while fighting him. He'd brushed it off at the time, but for someone not so bright, he sure made up with it with strength. M'gann on the other hand, was evading the relentless Tuppence with constant telekinetic attacks.<p>

"_Superboy, I lost contact with Aqualad. The only ones left are Robin and Red Arrow." _A weary tone followed her next. _"Conner I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. It's wearing me out." _She flew above, the air becoming dense with tension form the rivaling forces. Conner growled, busy with keeping Tommy at bay. He threw him off a few feet, but Tommy caught himself easily mid-flight.

"_Keep it up. It's the only way we'll be able to rescue Super- I mean, everyone." _He blocked Tommy's attack once more, the tactic becoming incessant from the country Meta. A startled cry from above caught his attention. He looked up to see a wounded Tuppence floating mid-air. He thought maybe M'gann had beaten her, and she could help him bring Tommy down. He thought too soon.

Tuppence was furious at being taken by surprise, and she bounced back with a bloodthirsty vengeance. Unprepared, Miss Martian was hit full force on the jaw by Tuppence's sucker punch. She blacked out and started to fall to the ground immediately.

"M'gann!" Filled with adrenaline, Superboy punched Tommy at full force. He didn't look back; he jumped to the air and caught her in his arms. Once back on the ground, he didn't take the time to notice his surroundings. He was punched from behind on the head. M'gann was flung from his grasp, and he was left with an aching body.

"Consider this me an' mah sisters' pahback for the little Belle Reeve incident." Everything went dark for Conner.

* * *

><p>"Where's daddy Bats now, eh Boy Blunder?" Joker cackled, a loud, shrill laugh that made Dick want to claw at his ears.<p>

"He had another party to attend to. But he sends you this!" He threw four explosive bat-a-rangs at Joker. It sent an explosion of snow and fire everywhere, hitting the nearby trees and setting them on fire. Robin ducked away, letting the smoke clear before making any assumptions. How did people say? The devil isn't that easy to kill? If so, the same could be said about capturing the Joker. The air cleared, he could see no one in the disaster area; his guard went up.

"_Miss Martian, Superboy come in." _Instead of a response, he got an empty feel in his head. The mind-link was broken. He turned to the last communication device available; the com-link. "Red Arrow, come in. We've lost contact with everybody else. We're the only ones left." A minute of silence, and then,

"Copy that. Fight as long as you can Robin, and stay safe. Arrow out." The com-link was silenced. Robin stood still, then he dashed to where he thought Roy was fighting; big mistake. He was tripped from behind, his only leverage his hands. He started to pick himself up; that's when he felt the blade against his neck.

"Leaving so soon Bird Boy? But Uncle Jay wants to keep on playing with his favorite nephew! Didn't that nasty Bat teach you it's rude to leave someone without saying goodbye?" The blade dug in deeper, and Dick could only gulp nervously. "Lucky for you, Uncle Jay is very forgiving. I think you look tired, maybe you're just cranky and you need a nap."

Robin started to fight back, but he caught on too late. They wanted them alive, for whatever reason, though none would be pleasant. A green gas filled the air, his lungs and vision. He coughed loudly, fearing the worst. He eyes dropped, and he fell asleep listening to the Joker's crazed laughter.

* * *

><p>He knew he'd lost contact with Robin the moment Cheshire started becoming less aggressive and more playful. She was just toying with him now, waiting for the inevitable. He was starting to tire, as was she, but she had endless back-up.<p>

"Where are your little friends, Arrow?" She taunted, "Not busy I hope. You're all so entertaining to play with. Much better than all the old hacks I'm stuck with." Her mocking tone faltered, turning into venom. He took his last chance; he turned the device he had hidden on his boot on.

"Old hacks? You talking about Sportsmaster and Rah al Ghul?" he questioned. All the while he shot an arrow at her while talked away, taking the opportunity. Though her back was turned to him and she was lost deep in her thoughts, she deflected the arrow swiftly. It sent the micro-foam flying over all the nearby trees.

"That's not a very nice thing to do, Arrow boy. For our few dates you're much too overprotective." She came closer to him, cornering him on a tree. He reached to his back to grab an arrow from his quiver. He felt air; it was empty. "All out of tricks?" She removed her mask, grinning all the while. "Good thing I still have one up my sleeve."

In one second she had her lips on his own. Enthralled, he kissed her back hard. He was so distracted but the heat of them together he didn't feel one of her swords cut him lightly; just enough for the venom to enter his system. She pulled back, and amused and flustered look on her face.

"You're a better kisser than I anticipated. I have to warn you, everybody back at HQ will not be happy to hear about what just happened. I guess this will have to be our little secret." She brought the edge of her sword to her lips in mocking, tipping over her mask as well. He tried to say something, to move his lips, but every muscle in his body was paralyzed. He cursed in his head, but soon his consciousness started to fade as well.

"I see you already have the required technique to keep our secret." She purred, "Perfect. See you when you wake up, lover." The eerie smile of her mask haunted Roy in his last seconds of awareness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Victoria, Canada, October 2, 17:42 PDT<strong>_

Dinah's grip intensified on the handles of her motorcycle, her knuckles turning white. She'd heard just enough from the final transmission Roy sent. If she ever got her hands on that Cheshire, all hell would break loose. She turned the tracker on; she waited for it to respond. Her heart beat faster in the awful thought that maybe they had found it and destroyed it. Finally it came to life, and the GPS showed they were still where everybody was headed to; Alaska. She breathed a sigh of relief; there was still hope.

From the look of it, they were taking them underground, to a secret HQ no doubt. It explained why any suspicious signals had been hard to track; that and the state's awful, snowy weather. She turned the speed on her motorcycle to the near limit of the miles per hour it could go. Instantaneously, her com-link sparked to life.

"Canary report. What's your status and what are you doing?" the Bats. Of course it was him. It always had to be him.

"Dinah what are you doing? I thought you said we'd stick to the plan." Oliver joined in. Her jaw clenched; she didn't have time for their disapproval. She'd do whatever the heck she'd need to do to reach the Zeta-tube that would take her to Alaska before them.

"Canary, I repeat, report. It's your job to stay with Arrow and I. We're an _assigned _team and-"Dinah shut the com-link off, along with Batman's growling voice and reprimands. She threw it to the deserted forest next to the road. She knew they'd track her later; the Bats didn't offer to modify your bike to go almost four-hundred miles per hour without getting something out of it. He'd most likely already implanted a tracker on it.

Well, he could yell at her all he wanted later. She sure wasn't intimidated by him like everybody else in the League but one. She'd make sure to thank Diana for those lessons later; now she had to go kick some villain ass. But most importantly, to save her son.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what do you think? I know I took forever to update, and I'm truly regretful. I blame it on the fact I found out the wonders of role playing, it consumed so much of my time and well, it led to so much wait. I'm back and with more practice now, so be a sport and make my return better by leaving a great review? This time I promise you'll hear from me much sooner. <strong>_

_**Extra special thanks to: **_

_**Na'vi Wolf**_

_**C.A.M.S 22**_

_**xXTigerGemeXx**_

_**nequam-tenshi**_

_**GhostDog401**_

_**Ravenhearst**_

_**Oaktavor**_

_**YoungJustice101**_

_**PowerLad**_

_**KoiGirlPGSM**_

_**MailxJeevasxFTW**_

_**Haien543**_

_**Doglover500**_

_**Transformers' BABY **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Back with more and this time much quicker! I told you I'd be back soon! Well here it is without further ado, the new chapter of How Clones Change Lives. Enjoy! **_

_**Ch.10 **_

_**HQ, Juneau, Alaska, 14:39 ASKT**_

An acrid smell filled the Team members' noses. They each woke-up to a face-full of smelling salts and amused looking villains. Both Kaldur and Roy were surprised to be in as good a condition as the others; but that wasn't saying much. Artemis had a large gash trailing from the back of her head to her right temple. Not even what looked like a group of the most notorious villains could save Robin from the Joker's sick games. There were several bloodied bandages put on messily along his wrists, arms, ankles and legs. Wally looked deadly pale, and he seemed disoriented by all the noise. M'gann was slightly bruised, but her health looked dim as she was being kept near a hot torch of fire.

Conner had scratches that looked harmless, but by the pained look on his face, it was obvious the shackles were enlaced with kryptonite. What worried everyone about Superboy was how much kryptonite was in the shackles, he could die in hours if it was too much. Zatanna was gagged, unable to speak. She looked shaken but unharmed; it looked like the bigger battle was going on in her head by her grave eyes. Whatever had happened had shaken her to the core.

Roy was sweating at an unnatural rate, his constant wincing and grimaces indicating that he was suffering from a strong headache. Amazingly Kaldur looked like the most unharmed out of all of them. He looked flushed, and he constantly rubbed his arms to keep warm. Killer Frost had been right; his Atlenean abilities had helped him with the subzero temperatures that would have killed any of his friends. The one thing he couldn't shake off was this piercing cold in his core, and it gave him a sense of dread. He shivered and ignored it for the moment.

"Morning, sleepy heads. I hope our rooms fit your accommodations." Cheshire purred. Sportsmaster sent her a deathly glare, silencing her simultaneously. Artemis managed to give them her own venomous glare, but it quickly turned to a grimace, losing its threat.

"Yeah, a cold concrete floor in a cell is just _amazing _to sleep on when you're wounded." She snarled sarcastically.

"Artemis." Robin hissed, "You might not want to anger the people who are holding us _captive._" Roy frowned at his conflicting thoughts, and took the chance to voice them.

"Why did you save us?" he questioned, "You have us easily outnumbered, we were unconscious. Why?"

"Smart boy." An amused Ra al Ghul praised.

"Very smart." A voice from the back of the room called out. A passageway opened instantaneously in the middle of the multitude of villains, letting the mystery shadow step forward. Roy's eyes became slits at the sight of the person as everything dawned on him.

"Luthor." He growled, "You're the head of this whole organization. You planned every single move so far." It wasn't a question.

"Another point for the boy archer." He smirked, "As for letting you live, you should be grateful."

"You didn't answer his question." Kaldur said coolly, "Why? Have we not proven a worthy adversary? We've gotten in your plans enough times before to be held a grudge against." Luthor gave him a pitiful look, though by his scowl you could tell his patience was wearing thin.

"Fine, your question shall be answered; but first…." He trailed off and clapped his hands. After a minute of tense silence Gorilla Grodd and Black Adam came back, dragging someone behind them. Luthor smiled, he knew he held the cards to the game at the moment. "I would think you would want to greet an old comrade. You don't want to be rude little children."

He moved out of the way, letting the two villains dump the broken figure outside the cell. At the sight of his pained features and the radiant piece of luminescent kryptonite, many of the Team members gasped. They did all they could at the moment; stare and gape in horror and shock. Finally, a weak voice broke the awed silence.

"Superman." Conner gasped.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Transportation point, Edmonton, Canada, 7:50 MDT <strong>_

Dinah cursed out in frustration. If there was one time for the climate in Alaska to get in the way, right now was the worst. She'd heard Diana, Barry, Shayera, Arthur, J'onn, and Giovanni give their confirmations that they had made it in teams to Alaska. She knew Batman and Arrow weren't far behind, as well as back-up from Captain Marvel and more of the League's accomplices. Either way, she knew they wouldn't be able to find the hideout, she knew that now. It was heavily protected with all sorts of guards, technology, and magic.

That made a big suspicion come up to her mind; how had such a strong signal of radioactive kryptonite reached them with such heavy walls protecting the fort? Her frustration and fatigue from lack of sleep caught on to her; she punched the Zeta-beam with a strong force. Her knuckles throbbed with pain, and she knew she'd probably fractured something, but she ignored the searing pain. It had been more than half a day since Roy had activated the tracker; it worried her that there had been no change in location for so long.

Finally the sound she had been trying to get ahead of for the past eternal hours filled her ears; the motors of a sports car and technologically enhanced jet. Oliver jumped out of the bright green, arrow shaped car, Bruce silently following out of the sleek, midnight black jet. A deep frown was etched on Oliver's face, and Bruce's signature scowl and glare shot daggers at her. She was much too frustrated to have to deal with their opinions on her actions. She sent them her own menacing glare and went back to cursing and hoping that the Zeta-beam would finally work. Oliver would have none of it. He forcefully grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"What the hell Dinah?" he shouted, "First, you refuse to tell us where the kids went, and now you run off like if we were some sort of menace, and endanger the whole mission!" He looked her in the eye; trying to find something that would give him the answers he desperately needed to be self-assured this had nothing to do with their relationship. All he found was that those blue orbs were closed, cold, and calculating as ever. "Dinah what's going on with you?" he begged, "It's like you're not the same person I knew and still love." With a wince hidden from both of them, she brusquely pulled away from him.

"What makes you think you're the one with the reason?" she fired back, "Unlike you, I trust the Team enough to handle themselves. If you think they're so small, then why let them form Young Justice at all? Why make them your protégés in the first place?" Ollie stared at her, taken aback by her harsh response.

She ignored both men once more and went to a fully equipped cabinet on the west wing of the small station. She took the first-aid kit out, wrapping a white bandage around her knuckles for protection. As she finished, she grabbed an extra supply of bandages and medication. They wouldn't know how much they would need this, and they couldn't risk another major malfunction. Batman came up behind her, she would've jumped if she hadn't gotten used to it after all the years.

"I got the Zeta-beam working." His tone was a menacing growl. "Now lead us to where the Team is so we can proceed to rescue them." Like Oliver, he grabbed her by her injured hand to turn her to see him eye-to-eye. Only Bruce wasn't so loose on his grip, and his fingers didn't grip her wrist but her fingers forcefully. She met his gaze head on; she wasn't letting a man with a cowl intimidate her.

"I may have been hung up on you when I was younger, but understand this. No person, emotion, or law will stop me from saving my son or all those kids. One day they'll rise up to be true heroes, allowing them or not. So learn to trust me, them, and our judgment from now on, or get out of the way." She was practically hissing in his ear now. She pulled away, walking towards the Zeta-beam. She stepped inside, leaving two conflicting heroes in her wake.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HQ, Juneau, Alaska, 15:07 ASKT <strong>_

Superman didn't even look up at the Team. He was extremely pale and sickly frail. All any of the young heroes could do was stare in dismay and defeat as Luthor kicked him on the ribs, making him double over in pain. Lex watched in sick pleasure as his crumpled form lay there, his most demented dreams coming to life before his eyes.

"You know it was too easy finding and capturing the _undefeatable _Superman." He mocked, "His predictability being his Achilles' heel. Thinking he could bring me down himself without any persons' help. A foolish mistake if any." He turned his gaze from the floor to the cell where the Team was shackled in.

"We thought the Justice League would have already found one of their most important members by now. After that we were going to take them by surprise and ambush them. Obviously our assumptions were wrong. We must have thought too highly of them." That brought a few ill intent cackles from the group of villains. "And yet you children managed to find us against all odds." He grinned maliciously. "We decided to give the League another little hint as to our whereabouts. I do believe that high kryptonite radiation signal was sent just around the time you appeared. Isn't that right everyone?" It was met with expectant silence. That was when everything clicked together in Robin's head.

"We're bait. We're their captives so they can call the shots during a negotiation I'm assuming is going to happen not too log from now." He stated.

"Very good, boy detective." Luthor praised. M'gann, having some strength, opened her eyes, concentrating intently on Superman. She gasped.

"But Superman." She whispered, "His life force, it's so weak. He doesn't have much time left." Lex gave her an obvious disgusted look.

"Well yes. The kryptonite has been slowly killing him for the past few days. A big loss really, but victory always comes with a rather big price. That is a price the League is paying. They won't be able to find us in time to save the pestering hero, but in good time we'll find them, more than ready to strike the final blow." His self-lionization stopped as something shook the walls of the secret headquarters violently. Roy couldn't help but grin to himself; he'd know that distant sound anywhere.

"What are you smiling about, boy?" Ra al Ghul snarled at him. Roy's grin only widened, and he gave him a cryptic answer as any.

"Your mastermind forgot all about radio signal, old man." A piercing shriek shook the walls intensely, bringing them down in a sea of dust and icy cold wind. Out of the cloud and debris stepped out Black Canary, followed closely by half the Justice League. She smiled with daring and danger at the scene.

"I hope we aren't too late to the party." She cooed, "I just _love _to dance." A small growl was emitted by more than half the villains at once. Cheshire broke the restless silence with a remark of her own.

"Then let's dance, black birdie." The _swish _of her swords was the only battle cry needed to ignite the battle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what do you think? Like the story so far? Promise there's still going to be some more twists and turns in the future, I hope it will bring some of the epic endings you want. So here's my shout outs to all the wonderful reviewers out there: <strong>_

_**GhostDog401 **_

_**C.A.M.S 22**_

_**Doglover500**_

_**I.C.2014**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone. My computer crashed down, and it's still being fixed. A family member was nice enough to let me use theirs for this, so yay! Sadly, I don't know when's the next time I'll be able to write, but I believe it might be by mid-July. Thanks for understanding!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ch.11<strong>_

_**HQ, Juneau, Alaska, 15:07 ASKT**_

There was a thunderous roar as weapons and meta-humans clashed at once. Barry was more than itching to join in the fight, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned around to see Canary holding out an emergency first-aid towards him.

"They need you more than we do right now." She whispered. Barry nodded, understanding what she meant; he dashed off. He knew he should've checked on the people more severely injured first, but you couldn't blame him for worrying about his own nephew first. Wally was completely out of it, in his own world, when Barry go to him. Barry grew worried; he didn't know what was wrong with him.

"He was too close to an explosion. It threw him back at least twenty feet. If he had any injuries they're most likely healed by now. I'm guessing he's still in shock." Barry was startled to find Arrow's girl standing next to him; he hadn't heard her approach.

"Then we need to shock his mind again, but how?" Barry mused.

"I have an idea." She responded. Artemis knelt down next to Wally. In a quick motion, she brought his lips to hers, and kissed him. Wally's eyes widened at first, but soon they closed and he returned the kiss. Barry watched in a mixture of discomfort and amusement. Once they parted lips, all the two protégés could do was grin happily at each other.

"Welcome back Baywatch." She teased.

"Good to be back, Arty." He retorted. Barry, sensing another kiss coming, awkwardly cleared his throat. "Uncle Barry!" Wally exclaimed, "When'd you get here?" He scratched the back of his head embarrassedly, blushing red.

"Just at the right moment." He smirked, "But no time for that now. I need you to help me free the others. Which reminds me, how did you get out?"He faced Artemis. A smug smirk grew on her face.

"No time for that now." She mocked, "I'll explain my genius tactics later. First we need to release the others and find where they put our weapons." Barry grinned, he liked this girl.

"Before we do that, I need you to hold still." Before Artemis could speak, Barry had already bandaged the gash on her forehead. "All ready to go. Now to get the others." Both Wally and Barry were gone in a second, releasing the rest of the team.

Conner watched in pain as everybody was released, including himself.

"M'gann, are you alright?" he hissed.

"I'm fine Conner, are you?" she responded.

"Fine." He grunted. In a weak effort, he turned to Barry. "Superman?"

"Bats is already taking care of him, kid. Don't worry." He gave him a weak smile of reassurance. Suddenly, Robin came up behind Barry with no warning; he had to keep himself from jumping.

"Why isn't anybody noticing we're escaping?" he analyzed, "I'm sure they wouldn't let go of their precious bait that easily."

"I don't know." Barry answered, "Let's hope Zatara has something to do with it."

"My dad is here?" Zatanna exclaimed, "He's going to ground me for life after this!"

"I think we'll need to worry about that later!" Roy shouted, "Look like letting us escape was a trap! We've got company!" Sure enough, Gorilla Grodd had entered the small cell; a pack of genetically enhanced animals behind him.

* * *

><p>Lex swiftly escaped the battle scene. The League had bigger problems than keeping count on the villains; they were badly outnumbered. He knew they already had reinforcements heading their way. He had to take advantage of their disadvantage now. He reached into the safe he'd kept in his own, private office. He grinned as he opened a small, black box. A laugh escaped his lips. He had the ultimate weapon, the weapon that would kill Superman.<p>

* * *

><p>Conner was in a wrestling battle against a giant white wolf. Captain Marvel had since arrived and joined in the efforts to stabilize the pack of animals. He soon discovered that the collars around their neck were the source of the mind control, and what was feeding their bloodstream Kobra Venom. The wolf had Conner pinned to the ground, and just as he was about to reach for the collar, it smashed him against the wall full force.<p>

Conner was growing increasingly frustrated. This was a stupid animal! Beating him! With a large, angry shout, Conner threw the wolf ten feet back. He jumped onto his back, gripping it in a headlock, and ripping the collar off. He jumped off, a deep scowl on his face.

"Conner are you-"

"I'm fine." He cut M'gann off, "I was just taking care of my problem." He threw a sideways glance to the now docile wolf.

"Artemis and I have taken care of the grizzlies." She responded, "Team, how are you doing?"

"We got the owls taken care of." Robin panted.

"For giant birds, they sure have a lot of flying space in a cell." Wally remarked annoyed.

"I've taken care of the rest of the wolf pack, along with Superboy and the Captain." Aqualad replied.

"And Zatanna and I have made fur coats of those foxes." Roy said smugly.

"Well if we're done here, I believe the League could use out help. Miss Martian, keep the link. Now team go!" Everyone went running in different directions.

* * *

><p>Aqualad was fighting off Black Manta along with Aquaman. To say he was a tough opponent was putting it mildly. He knew just as much about how to bring down an opponent with hydrokinesis as a warrior of Atlantis. The plan was simple, Aqualad would create a distraction while Aquaman would bring down Manta from behind.<p>

Kaldur was throwing blows at the villain, but it caused no harm. To him it was an obstacle easily surpassed. Finally Kaldur saw Arthur make his move. He increased the attack intensity, sending never ending blows in his direction. That's when it all went wrong. At the last second, he turned around, punching Aquaman on the face and sending a current of electricity through his body; he was down.

"My king!" Aqualad cried out.

"You shouldn't call him your King. He's nothing more than a pathetic liar." Black Manta responded coolly. Kaldur threw him a dangerous glare, taking out his water bearers in a silent warning.

"You know nothing of my King. So I suggest you stop this nonsense talk instantly." Kaldur charged at him, water bearers held in deadly intent. Black Manta predicted this; he easily brought his own weapon to hand. Aqualad had no time to notice the grenade until he'd been thrown back by its force. His vision was swimmy, but his endurance proved strong.

"A sad ending for such a talented, young hero. Oh well. All stories must come to an end eventually." Kneeling next to him, Black Manta took one of his water bearers, holding it up high. Kaldur tried to fight back, yet his body was still too weak. Before he could pierce him, a strong beam threw him across the room. A girl about his age stood at the same spot the attack came from.

"Are you okay?" She offered her hand and he gladly took it.

"May I ask who you are?" he questioned.

"Call me Rocket." She grinned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so some Spitfire, a bit of plot thickening and the appearance of Wolf and Rocket. So please review, let's make these last few chapters THE MOST REVIEWED. Trust me when I say it's the most awesome feeling when someone reviews. SO shout-outs:<strong>_

_**GhostDog401**_

_**Doglover500**_

_**C.A.M.S 22**_

_**Haunt of Twlight**_

_**YoungJustice101**_

_**ConnerKentGal101**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**HEY! I'm back. I know. I'm very bad at updating. But I already have the next couple of chapters written down. IT'S UP TO YOU NOW. If I can at least get 10 reviews for this chapter I will post the chapter a couple of days after the tenth are submitted. SO COME ON! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>HQ, Juneau, Alaska, 15:16 ASKT <strong>_

"_Gnir fo erif dnuorrus mih!" _Zatara chanted. Both father and daughter were fighting against Klarion. Though they gave great effort, the fight against the Lord of Chaos and his familiar was a lost cause.

"Oh, fire. Much too hot for my like. I prefer the cold." Klarion purred. _"Erif hsiugnitxe!" _Zatara tried to hide the worry quickly growing in his head. Two average magicians against a Lord of Chaos was a battle that was never going to end well. If only….. He shook the idea out of his head. No it was much too risky, and that plan would only be used as a last resource.

"H-here, kitty, kitty." Zatanna trembled. "I'm not going to hurt you, I just think maybe its nap time." She looked up at the now sinister looking familiar towering over her. She tried to put her fear behind her, and closed her eyes, concentrating on the spell she was chanting. _"Og ot peels elttil yrruf tac." _When she opened her eyes, instead of seeing a dormant familiar, she saw the cat had only gotten closer to her, hissing in large annoyance. She gulped audibly.

"Teekl, come back. These play mates are boring. Though I must admit, your daddy over there lasted longer than you did." Zatanna whipped her head around; her eyes widened at the heartbreaking scene in front of her. He lay there, his eyes closed, his body in a trance, and his brows furrowed with sweat dripping down his face.

"What did you do to him?!" she screeched. Her eyes glistened with tears she refused to release. She started to run to him calling out to him. "Dad! Dad! Wake up! Please wake up!" She was slowly breaking down, but she didn't care. She had to help him. When she was at her grasp she was abruptly thrown back to a wall, and this time a loud whimper escaped her lips.

"Oh, no. We can't have you reaching daddy just now, can we Teekl?" he petted his familiar; it was once more perched on his shoulders. "Now let's have a little fun with you as well little girl. I say… hmm, I know!" His eyes lit up in malicious glee. "A sphere from the Realm of Chaos! Drains out all your life force and replaces your soul with the one of another Lord of Chaos. Just perfect!" He hissed.

Zatanna screamed for help, but her cries were whispers amongst the sound of war and chaos. Tears slipped down her eyes; all she could hope for was that Zatara would soon wake up and save her. Or at least, save himself. She welcomed the dark silence that came after. At least her last moments would be peaceful, she thought.

* * *

><p>Zatara woke up with a start. His eyes shot around franticly, trying to divulge his surroundings. All he could see was dark space all around him. His breath hitched, and cold sweat dripped down his face. Just as quickly as he had gotten a grasp of the dark void, he was in Mount Justice. Everybody was there, including the Team. Yet, their faces were all grave; then he noticed someone missing.<p>

"Zatanna. Where is she?" he started to push around the crowd, searching franticly for his daughter. That's when Batman stopped him.

"Giovanni, I'm sorry. Zatanna didn't survive through the attack in Alaska. We weren't able to save her; no one was." That's when Giovanni felt his whole world fall apart. His daughter, his _only _daughter was gone. Just like that she was gone from this world; from him. His knees gave out beneath him with one heaving sob.

Yet something was nagging at him at the back of his mind, something he couldn't ignore even through the unbelievable grief. He couldn't remember anything past the last two days. Had he been at the battle? No that couldn't be right, if he had Zatanna wouldn't be…. gone. Then were had he been? That's when he heard her; calling out to him, clear as day.

"Zatanna! Where are you?!" he searched around franticly. Two words was audible, just two, but it was enough. _Break free. _"Where is she?! What have you done to her?!" He gripped Batman's suit with force, pushing him against the wall. "Tell me now, or you'll regret it." That's when everything blurred and disappeared. He was back to the black void, all alone once more.

"Dad, you have to fight it." That's when he heard her voice behind him.

"Zatanna, I thought you were dead!" A small pool of tears gathered around his eyes. "But you're okay! I'm so glad, but where are you?"

"I'm back at the battle," She came up to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. "You were put under some kind of spell by Klarion," She explained. "You need to fight it dad, because right now, I need you more than ever. Fight it please." And with a final sad smile his way, she shimmered and disappeared.

Zatanna let out an outraged cry. How dare Klarion try to take him away from his own daughter for his own sick pleasure?! It was all a game for him! But no, he wasn't going to let him win; even if it was the last thing he did. And so he did exactly what she told him to; he fought with everything he had.

* * *

><p>He woke up with the battle raging on. Nothing had changed. Or at least he thought that until he spotted Zatanna in a blood red sphere. The ancient writing on the front only made him worry more. Though he didn't know how to read the scripture, he'd seen it in old spell book. It had Lords of Chaos written all over it.<p>

"_Kaerb het lleps!" _He cried. It didn't work. "_Evas reh! Tel thgil niw!" _Each attempt became more desperate than the other, but the sphere seemed impenetrable. Sobs started to rake his body. He couldn't save her; his magic would never be as powerful as a Lord Of Chaos's would be. The only other person that could go hand on hand with him was….. That was it!

He knew the consequences of what would happen, but he would be saving his daughter, and nothing mattered more to him than that. He knew she would have the Team, and the Justice League to support her. He took one last look at her and whispered, "I love you Zatanna, never forget that." There, it was time to act.

"_Temleh fo etaf, laever flesruoy!" _And there it was, in front of him, the thing that would save Zatanna; the Helmet of Nabu. With one last glance at his daughter, and a shaky breath, he pulled the helmet slowly above his head.

* * *

><p>Lex Luthor had planned out everything since the beginning. Yes, some things had gone slightly wrong, but he still had prepared for any glitch in his plan. And this was the ultimate plan. If it failed, then his chances of ever bringing Superman down again were slim. He grinned cockily. Of course his plan wouldn't fail! He was a genius after all.<p>

He now brought into place the final piece of the puzzle. He now rang one of his only secret accomplices in. "Cheshire, bring him in."

* * *

><p>Fighting once more hand on hand with Cheshire wasn't one of Roy's highlights of the day. Actually none of his day was highlighted for a single moment; it had all been filled with the adrenaline of the search and the fight. They were both weary, but when she started to back away from the battlefield, he was more than surprised.<p>

Was she retreating? If she was, then to where? He had to follow, make sure there were no other villains trying to evade capture as well. What he least expected though, was to be in a dark room, alone and quiet.

"I know you're out there so come on out!" he shouted, aiming his arrow at the empty space.

"Such brave talk, for a broken arrow." That's when the world became a ghost to Roy.

* * *

><p>Lex was laughing; laughing in hysterical mania. Of course his plan had worked. When they'd first stolen the boy for being Oliver Queen's new ward, Cadmus had planned to make a clone of him; damn Cadmus had an obsession with it. No, but Lex had intervened, proposing a better plan.<p>

What they didn't know it was a better plan for him. He had no mind for the idiotic plans of the rest of the Light. They wanted to infiltrate the League, while he, he was true genius. He knew he had to bring down the League to have a final victory, and that victory would be had by killing the heart of the Justice League; Superman.

That's why instead of having a clone made of the insolent boy, he had a chip implanted into his brain. It had taken a lot of work, and the help of a certain Mad Hatter, but he'd accomplished everything he ever wanted. The Light thought the purpose of the ship was to send the boy to infiltrate the HQ, and use Starro tech that was in progress to take control. No, but it had another purpose.

It had a single purpose; to turn the boy into a relentless killing machine until he found his target, the one and only Superman. Yes it all came down to this perfect plan, and Lex could already smell his victory; his oh so close victory.

Yes now the boy was ready. He just needed one last thing; the ultimate weapon. Lex took it out of his drawer, and gingerly, but eagerly, handed it to Red Arrow. _Now _he was truly ready.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Have I mentioned to you fans that you're all amazing? Hope I have because you are. Now to the shout outs: <strong>_

_**(A very special one to) xXTigerGemeXx **_

_**Guest**_

_**HinataDelDesiertoUchija**_

_**Elemental-Aura**_

_**Doglover500**_

_**Haunt of Twilight **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey guys, back with more! Sorry for the wait, I got sidetracked with school and didn't have enough time to go through this and edit it. Okay so after this, I believe the most there will be is another 2 chapters and the story is over. And I should have the poll ready by then. Don't worry you'll all get a notice. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>HQ, Juneau, Alaska, 15:23 ASKT <strong>_

Superboy gave Tommy one last chance before knocking him out cleanly. He took deep breathes, calming down his anger from the fight. Conner was more than annoyed at half the things Tommy had said about Superman and how he treated him; but the worst part was that most of them were true, which is why it made his blood boil even more.

His thoughts were interrupted by a small nudge on his hand, and he looked down to see Wolf looking up at him. He scratched his head, and he felt all the anger fade away. At the same time, he did have his Team mates, the closest thing he had to family. And now a new additions were added, Wolf and that peculiar sphere he'd found in one of the experimentation rooms.

From what he could tell, it was most likely alien tech. As soon as Conner had freed it, it had stuck to him like glue. Nothing he could do now, if it was going to stick around, Conner wouldn't mind.

"_Conner, all targets neutralized on my end. How about you?" _M'gann asked.

"_Got him; he's out cold. How's everyone else?" _he asked.

"_Everyone else is fine. Though, I'm not getting an answer from Roy. It's like everything is static in his head right now, and I can't decipher anything. And Zatanna isn't any better off. Her dad, her dad was only trying to protect her…." _ The sentence lingered with an ominous sadness. It suddenly dawned on Conner.

Weren't Zatara and Zatanna fighting against Klarion? He knew the Lord of Chaos was strong, but he thought they could at least bring him down. Yet he knew that if it came to desperate measures, there was only one person that could rival Klarion. A wordless solace was sent towards Zatanna.

"_What are we supposed to do about Roy?" _he asked.

"_Find him, that's all we can do for now." _She responded. They headed their separate ways, not knowing the danger ahead.

* * *

><p>Batman groaned silently as he carried the weak Kryptonian outside the base. As much as he was annoyed by the situation, Clark was in trouble. Though he would never admit it, Clark was his best friend, and he knew that if he was in the same situation, he'd do the same for him.<p>

He dropped him on the snow. He knew with the blizzard that was raging right now he wouldn't get far. Though he knew that radio transitions could be hacked, he had no choice but to use his com-link.

"Wonder Woman, get out of there as quickly as possible; all of you. I made it outside, but Superman is getting worst. We need to get him to the HQ's medical emergency hospital soon." He waited with slight impatience for the response.

"Got that, Batman. Most subjects are down for the run. We'll be leaving this place soon. Just hold on tight; both of you." The warmth and worry both showed in her words. All Batman could so was sigh, but it didn't stop from the smallest smile forming on his lips.

"Hang in there, Clark." He whispered. Little did he see his friend start to stir.

* * *

><p>Lex watched his carefully thought out plan come to life before his eyes. Of course he'd hacked into the com-link system of the Justice League long since they'd decided to interfere. That just made it all easier for him. He sent the coordinates of the location the com-link originated from to the chip in the boy's head. Finally, the end of Superman was here.<p>

* * *

><p>Miss Martian had spotted Red Arrow. He was dashing through the crowd of villains and heroes alike. There was something about him the made M'gann cringe and shiver. The static that was in his head before was still present. She tried to get through to him, yet she could sense an intense mental block in the way.<p>

"_Roy whatever is happening, let me help you. I'm your-"_but she was cut off by an intense pain in both their heads. For a moment, she could sense his jumbled thoughts. Yet one word was clear in all the chaos; Superman. That was all she needed.

"_Superboy, there's something wrong with Red Arrow. Mind control I'm guessing. I got through to him for a second. He's after Superman. He and Batman are outside the HQ. That's where he's headed." _

Conner's eyes grew with panic. Superman was still too weak from the radiation from the previous Kryptonite related attack. He would die without a doubt if Roy got to him. If there was mind control involved, he knew from personal experience that not even Batman would stand a chance against Roy.

_I'm on my way, Superman. _He dashed off into the oncoming storm.

* * *

><p>Roy Harper was a determined young man. And when he wanted something done, by hell he was going to get it done. The chip in his brain amplified that feeling of determination by the tenfold. He walked into the blizzard outside, not feeling the icy daggers digging into his skin. He had his target in sight. His body shimmered with unexpected anticipation, and a sneer of amusement grew on his face.<p>

He slowly took out the secret and ultimate weapon out of his quiver. It glinted in the moonlight of the short night of Alaska. It was all made with pure Kryptonite, glowing green with power. It would be the end of Superman. He aimed his arrow, and let it fly.

* * *

><p>Conner dashed outside the headquarters. He was just in time to see Roy approaching Superman and Batman from the shadows. He ran faster than he had ever in his life. He ran to save the man that could never love him as his son. He jumped in front of Superman and Batman, not thinking of the consequences. There was a thud as the arrow hit his chest, piercing his skin. He blacked out in agonizing pain.<p>

* * *

><p>At that moment Superman had regained most of his conscience. The last thing he was expecting was the young clone to jump in front of him and block an arrow made of Kryptonite. The blow from his fall caused for the concrete beneath him to curve into a hole, and the nearby electricity poles to explode. Clark's eyes widened in terror. No this just couldn't be happening. Ignoring the pain and radiation he approached the boy.<p>

Superman flew down onto the wrecked street, electricity sparking from the fallen poles. There was a huge hole where the boy lay, breathing fitfully. Superman cradled the clone into his arms, hoping that his ice blue eyes would open at the motion. But nothing happened. He looked at the clone's battered and bruised body, hoping for even the faintest hint he was alive. Nothing. Superman looked at Conner Kent the clone that changed his life. His son. And for the first in a long time, The Man of Steel broke down in tears.

"Come on wake up." he muttered. Even more silently he pleaded, "Please."

"Superman. We have to go take him to Mount Justice and let J'onn do a scan on him." Batman said in his emotionless monotone.

Superman only nodded. He was afraid that if he talked, it would come out as a strangled sob. Batman motioned for Clark to give him Conner, but he refused, right now he felt like he was Superboy's only life line. The trip to Mount Justice was a blur, all he could remember was the Young Justice team giving him worried glances and arriving to the base. Black Canary came out and finally, Superman had to put the boy down into a gurney. The whole time he was outside he cried, just wishing with all his might, to tell his son, how much he cared for him. If only he could go back a couple of weeks, then his wish could have come true.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ta-da! What do you think? Just don't hate me for having this whole plot full of feels. So remember 10 reviews and the chapter will come to you as quickly as possible! Okay shout outs! <strong>_

_**ArtistKat (I see you in a special somewhere) **_

_**Elemental-Aura**_

_**Haunt of Twilight **_

_**I.C.2014 **_

_**C.A.M.S 22**_

_**Emumoon **_

_**Bookworm900603**_

_**Guest 1**_

_**Guest 2 **_

_**Doglover500**_


End file.
